Rain Brings Relief
by OpinionPriya
Summary: An unexpected end to the Ouran Fair gives time to Haruhi to ponder. Deafening thunders strike but this time they help her. Help her realize her special affections for a certain someone. Someone who once protected her from this very element of nature.


**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB.**

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:This is my first Ouran fic. Enjoy and make sure to review.

* * *

 _The ever-anticipated Ouran High School Annual Fair has been cancelled. All thanks to the Rain Goddess lashing out her power on the city for an entire week._

 _An atmosphere of gloom has descended on the Host Club host members...sincere they are no more a part of it. Host Club was to be dissolved upon the end of this year's Ouran Fair on account of Tamaki-senpai leaving us._

 _I don't understand why my heart feels heavy. I, I mean we all agreed to do this. My enormous debt was settled in a minute by none other than Eclair Tonnere. Its as if my mouth feels sour to even utter her name. Wait, is this what I have read in those Shoujo-manga?_

"Shoujo-manga, now where is that only manga that I purchased?" thought Haruhi.

"Here it is."

 _She started answering the love detector quiz._

"W-a-hhhh! As p-per the question-nns, I am in l-l-o-ve?"

"How? When? But if I think it out, I do feel special with Tamaki-senpai!"

"What am I even thinking? He is already engaged! To Tonnere."

 _Why is that lonely feeling creeping into me?_

 _Why am I continuously..._

"Ahhhhhhh! Rain! Thunder!"

 _Haruhi jumps under her bed to stay safe. This reminds her of a certain incidence._

* * *

"H-Haruhi, is it possible that you are afraid of thunder?" asked a concerned Tamaki as he heard another deafening thunder.

"Yes, but it is fine. I have always borne it alone" came a muffled reply from the wardrobe.

 _Alone...Now I get why you were so determined to fight those guys. You have always done everything independently._

"But, Haruhi you must come out. It is really safe out her." saying this Tamaki opened the wardrobe, when...a thunder!

"Ahh!" cried Haruhi immediately seeking comfort in her senpai's arms.

"I am sorry. I didn't realise it before. I promise from now on, I'll always be on a lookout for you. I promise." said a smiling Tamaki.

* * *

 _Haruhi smiled at remembering this particular incident but soon after she started crying._

"Why can't you be there with me now, senpai?"

 _Why now, when I need you desperately not only to calm down my fears but also to save me from all miseries and troubles that I meet with in life._

 _With you, everything, every challenge becomes easy. A comforting smile of yours makes my day. It makes me approach a problem with ease._

 _I always will have the confidence that even if I am stuck, you'll rescue me. You'll save me. Save..._

* * *

"Tamaki-sama, Tamaki-sama, its Haruhi-san, fighting the goons..."

"Haruhi!" yelled Tamaki before diving into the sea.

Tamaki now carried in his arms, Haruhi who had fainted upon being pushed into the sea.

When Haruhi was fine and stood up, Tamaki had an annoyed look plastered on his face.

"Why did you do that?"

"Huh"

"Do you think you are like Honey-senpai? Do you even know martial arts? What made you think that you could take on those guys all alone?"

"I-"

"Could you not have called any one of us? Think about what might have happened if I had not come behind you?"

* * *

 _Haruhi could not control it. She could not keep her tears for long. Now they started flowing naturally. She missed him, longed for him._

 _But could something be done? Was it not too late? Will he even care to look at her, now that he was engaged to someone else? Someone much more better than her in both fortune and birth? Will he care?_

 _Care..._

* * *

"I didn't know this school has bullies" said Haruhi rushing to the pond.

"There, god, all my books are soaking wet. I'll be late for Host Club as well."

"My wallet..."

"What are you searching for?" asked Tamaki, surprising Haruhi.

"Its nothing. Nothing you would care about. You must be getting late for host club."

"If you have to search for something, you must do it like this." explained Tamaki getting into the water.

"Hey, you'll get wet this way. You don't have to car-"

"I do care...is this what you were searching for?"

* * *

 _Even if he hates me after this, I must at least convey my feeling for him. I don't think he'll even talk to me after this but I must tell him this._

 _Wearing her rain coat quickly, Haruhi sped off to...Tamaki's main mansion._

 _It was pouring cats and dogs. But her spirits were high. She had to tell him...but, a thunder!_

"Ah!" cried Haruhi crouching near a small dustbin.

 _I can't be like this. This way I won't reach him. He'll then leave for London without hearing my feelings. Immediately her spirits perked up._

 _She was panting all the way, she was not an athletic person but she was doing this for her love._

 _As they say, turning all the stones, it took a only a small stone to throw her away from her path._

"Oh no!"

 _I'll now fall, twist my ankle and I'll never be able to-Her thoughts were cut off when a hand caught her waist from the front._

 _A thunder illuminated the slender silhouette of a person._

"Haruhi, are you alright?"

"This voice...T-a-maki..."

 _Without saying anything, the Suoh heir lifted her bridal style and carried her to a park._

 _On the way..._

"T-Tamaki, wh-at a-re you d-doing?" asked Haruhi blushing different shades of red.

"Carrying you to safety, my princess" said Tamaki in his Host Club Style.

"Why were you running when it was pouring like this?"

"Before I answer that, I would like to know why you were out here at this time?" asked Haruhi with a genuine curiosity.

"Didn't I promise you long ago, that I'll be on a lookout for you always?"

 _So he chose to come save me. To cradle me in his arms when I would cry. He is concerned. I must tell him. I must. I must._

"So tell me now, why you were out?

"T-Tamaki..."

"Yes"

"I h-have s-omething t-to tell you."

"Continue"

"I reflected on our relationship these years...and..."

"And?"

"I think...Iloveyou."

 _The three words that he had so ardently wished to hear. I LOVE YOU. He could not believe his ears. But he came back to his senses._

"Me too. I realised this feeling not very long ago. I Love You, Haruhi."

 _Could this be true? Was it real that her love was being reciprocated? Was it a dream?_

"I love you, Tamaki!"

"Did you realise that all this while, you have not called me senpai?"

"Um, um..."

"Heh. Its fine, really. Good for a change. I love you so much."

"I did not confess before...because..."

"You feared rejection?"

"Yeah"

 _All this while, Haruhi was in his arms blushing as red as a tomato. But only one thing was playing on their minds._

 _They had not confessed earlier fearing rejection, but upon realising they share the same feeling...they were worried about their future._

 _Unknown to them a pair of eyes was watching the couple through her binoculars. She told her driver to speed off the road. Unknowingly, tears started trickling down her face. But she was aware of what had to be done._

* * *

 _Tamaki tucked Haruhi in her bed and was about to leave, when his phone started ringing._

"Hello, yes Grandmother."

"What?"

 _His shriek woke up Haruhi. He finished talking and turned to her with his signature smile._

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Huh"

"Say either yes or no"

"Of course yes, you idiot but Tonnere..."

"She called of the engagement."

"What?" her expression mirrored Tamaki's a few minutes ago.

"Yes. She called it off and was nice enough to convince Grandmother to get the Host Club back again."

"Really, everything so suddenly, I am unable to take it all at once."

"Now that we are official, mind sharing a kiss?" asked Tamakin slyly.

"K-Ki-ss?"

 _Before she could reply, their lips crashed._

 _Out of breath, they broke._

"That was something different. Shall we do it everyday, my princess?"

"You, you idiot." yelled a blushing Haruhi before falling into another magical kiss.

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR READING!**

 **PLEASE LEAVE YOUR REVIEW. THEY MEAN A LOT TO ME.**


End file.
